Giant Snakes (Basilisk)
Basilisk's are Giant Snakes that appear on certain planet throughout the universe. It is unknown wich planet's they inhabit. It has been confirmed they live on the planet of Morzux, as witnessed by Ravi-idej and Clone Captain Phoenix. Until now the Basilisk Species has only appeared in the Fifth Ambush Game Rise of the Saboteurs hosted by Ivar-Jedi. Of course this page is made up. History Habitat And Wildlife The Basilisk's main habitat in the wild is a giant jungle like (rain) forest. Here it can easily hunt on the ground, the trees and in even in the water. To get the wildlife in the trees it simply uses it's body to break the tree or either wraps himself around it and crushes it. It's colourless skin is a good camouflage amongst the thick bushes. When completely covered this immense creature can be invicible (This happend in Rise of the Saboteurs) These beasts main feast on the flesh of other big creatures such as a Xenfex . They are also known to devour complete Wookiee tribe's or attempting to eat wizards. Encounters In the whole galaxy only 6 encounters of a Basilisk were reported. One from a planet traveller who got attacked by one and escaped, loosing his leg in the process. He managed to take a picture. The most famous encounter has to be the one from Harry Potter. He battled a Basilisk under the control of Lord Voldermort and managed to kill it with the Sword of Gryffindor. The body was recovered by Coruscant Sciencetist who wanted to inspect the body to learn more about the creature. Other two encounters were both from travellers. One lost his life in the process but his remains were found with the Basilisk just leaving. Making the founder of the body the 4th sighter. An other sighting was by Ravi-idej and his clone squad during a covert mission on a junlge planet where they got ambushed by two Basilisk fighting eachother over dominance. One Clone shot one the beast in the eye and both enraged creatures opened they're full fury upon the Clone Sqaud. One Baslisk got killed by a Clone sacrificing himself. He jumped into the beast's mouth with a grenade. The other Snake was killed by Ravi himself. His full squad had been wiped out by the beast and Ravi sliced it's head off with his Golden Sword out of anger and despair. The sixth encount was once again by Ravi-Idej after crashing on the planet of Morzux. Rise of The Saboteurs. During the fifth Ambush Game 'Rise of The Saboteurs' hosted by Ivar-Jedi one Basilisk made a quick appearence, killing Flynn Dawes (CadBaneKiller) Ravi and Clone Captain Phoenix were about to kill the young Mandalorian Saboteur but got interruped when a Giant Snake appeared. Ravi, having encountered one before, knew what to do. Flynn didn't. He ran but with one lunge the Snake got him in his jaws. All that was left of Flynn was his head that had disconnected from his body. The Snake dissapeared and didn't return. It is unknown how many of them were allive on that planet of Morzux at that moment. Category:Characters Category:Unplayable character Category:Creatures